


Dear My Lover

by minuteparminute



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuteparminute/pseuds/minuteparminute
Summary: In which Lucas and Eliott are two princes who live in two opposite ends of the world and met through an accident on the battlefield. Ever since their first meeting, the two had an instant connection and swore an oath to write to each other till their final breath.or the one where lu and eli are dramatic royal gays in the 1500s





	1. 6th of April, 1546. To Lucas Lallemant.

_ The 6th of April, 1546. _

_ My dearest Lucas, _

_ I miss you. I miss you like a tree misses its leaves during the brink of Autumn. Or like the flowers that miss the sun and its warmth in the depths of the coldest of winters. Or the morning sky that misses the stars that swim in the empty space during the darkest of nights. It's taking everything in me to not vomit out every single expression under the sun to tell you how much I miss you. I miss you. All of you. It struck me last night like a thunderbolt that the possibility of meeting you out of the battlefield is near impossible. It pains me to stomach the idea of never seeing you as often as I'd like to. _

_ Often times I find myself dreaming away at the mere thought of you. It takes me back to the summer of 1545 when I first met you and felt the breath knocked out of my lungs. Your skin, your hands, your eyes, your hair, your lips, your smile, your voice, your words, your thoughts, and you. They're all I seem to think about. Sometimes I wonder if my sole purpose of getting through this life had been pronounced years before I even realized what it was. Forgive me for burdening you with words that are too heavy to fit in my own mouth. I am but honest. And it would kill me to not have you know exactly what your worth is to me. _

_ I pray that you have been well. I cannot imagine someone as bright as you having to spend your days in suffering. It makes my soul ache. I pray for nothing but pure happiness, good health, and love for you. I hope you remember to look after yourself amongst all of this madness. I hope your nights are as beautiful as you are and that you sleep with your heart at ease. I hope you aren't neglecting the things that are important for your well being. I hope the King isn't being too hard on you and that you are able to find comfort in knowing that you are more than what they make you to be. _

_ I am praying for the stars to deem it fair so that I can meet you as soon as I possibly can. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Eliott. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know i should be updating my other fic but consider this fic as sort of a vent fic? i started writing this when i was feeling terrible and now its A Thing. this is kind of a personal... Thing?? idk but i decided to post so yeah! i hope lucas responds soon<33


	2. 24th of April, 1546. To Eliott Demaury.

_ The 24th of April, 1546. _

_ My beloved Eliott, _

_ Fifty-six thousand one hundred and sixty minutes since you last wrote to me. I would say those numbers had made me slightly upset, but upon receiving your letter on a day I found myself at my lowest, it seems like I’ve forgotten any and all of my misery. _

_ Four hundred one thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes since my gaze met yours and I felt as though, in that very moment, everything fell right in place. _

_ Two hundred sixty-three thousand five hundred and twenty minutes since you took my hand in yours and gave me a million reasons to find this cruel world beautiful. _

_ And I haven’t stopped to fall for you for even a second, my love. _

_ These numbers seem like meaningless digits, but loving you has taught me to understand and to look for the meaning to any and everything as our lives are merely a sand clock of uncertainty.  _

_ I have been well. For the most part, yes. You know me too well. My father hasn’t made living in this stone-cold palace any easier than last year. But slowly and steadily, I’m learning to forgive and to look for some, even a little bit, of radiance in the darkest of nights. So, I’m trying. Every day is a new battle. Nevertheless, a day closer to you. I see the days pass before me and I realize that I’m a day, an hour, a minute, a second closer to holding you and touching you and loving you and never letting you go. Perhaps I’m foolish as this dream of mine is a little too good to be nearing the truth. But if I am to be a fool in this vile world, for wanting you and you only, so be it. I would choose that over a thousand gold mines. Over and over. In every world where I am lucky enough to meet you and love you and be loved by you and you alone. _

_ I have composed a tune that I wrote just for you and I cannot wait for you to hear it on my mother’s Lyre. I do hope you like it, as you are all that I could think of as my fingers danced across its strings. As I write this, I come to miss you more every second. _

_ How are you, love? How is your mother? And your sister? Which art piece are you working on currently? Have you been eating enough? Getting enough sleep? Loving yourself a little more every day? At least a little more than I do? These questions keep me up all night. And not knowing the answer to any makes me worry even more. However, I trust you enough to know that you won’t ever hurt something I hold so close to my heart.  _

_ I’m counting the days until I get to hold you again. Until then, I hope you know that there’s not a single thing in the world that I love more than you. _

_ Always, _

_ Lucas. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vent writing again, you guys. i'll update soon i promise :(( also who wants to bet eliott will cry his eyes out when lucas plays for him?


End file.
